


again and again

by RainbowBooze



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: collection of one-shots (lengths vary)  of Corrin/Kamui and Azura/Aqua. AUs will be applied to specific one-shots.





	1. entranced

Corrin breathed out as she stretched her legs, feeling the soft grass below her. There was a light breeze; the sky blue and the sun shining brightly above. She had barely caught a break between being on the run and gathering as many allies as she possibly could. It was Azura’s suggestion that they take a day off; even with the urgency of the group’s goal, Corrin had to admit that burning themselves out would do them—and the world—no good.

Currently, the ash-haired girl was sprawled near a stream, watching Azura play with the water.

She took in all that was the young songstress; from her light blue hair that swayed so smoothly with the breeze, to the pale milky skin that was unmarred. When Azura looked around, Corrin paid close attention to the former’s amber eyes, almost glowing whether at night or day.

There was something about her that drew Corrin in. Even the first time they had met accidentally. She was drawn in by the song that Azura sang so softly—the song that Azura sang so woefully. It was not just the song, it was simply her being that entranced the young and naïve girl.

“Beautiful,” Corrin whispered, her eyes still fixated on the blue haired girl.

Immediately, Corrin felt her face heat up. Azura had turned to her after hearing Corrin’s barely audible description. Her eyes widened and her cheeks were flushed, figuring out that Corrin was indeed talking about her.

“I—uh, it slipped out?” Corrin sputtered out, rubbing her nape as she properly sat up, “Oh wow, that was embarrassing.”

Corrin could still feel the heat in her cheeks, but that was being pushed aside by how fast her heart was beating. She cleared her throat, trying to dispel the silence between them.

It was an honest mistake—the word slipped out, although the only thing Corrin regretted about it was the fact that it might’ve made Azura uncomfortable.

So many thoughts had been running through her mind and as days pass—no, as more time is spent with Azura—Corrin feels herself slipping. She’s letting herself fall and she isn’t sure that Azura would be there to catch her if anything happened.

“Did you mean it?” Azura’s voice came out in a whisper, a sound just as melodic and gentle as her singing voice.

Corrin nodded, unsure of what to say. It had been a month since she declared to not side with either Hoshido or Nohr, and the two young girls had definitely grown closer. It was not a sisterly bond, no. It was closer to friendship and beyond.

Corrin felt her mouth get dry at the thought of this so-called “beyond”.

Azura smiled shyly and Corrin’s heart leapt. Azura was reserved, but not in the sense that she was shy, like Sakura—no, she was reserved in a sense that she didn’t seek attention. It definitely shocked Corrin that such a smile could come from Azura, who even with such a quiet manner would never smile that shyly to anyone else.

“Come sit with me,” Azura patted the spot next to her, “I won’t bite.”

Corrin moved next to Azura, relishing in the giggle that the latter let out when Corrin almost toppled into the water. The stream wasn’t deep, she would just rather stay dry for the rest of the day.

“You look more tired as each day passes,” Azura noted. “Just a month ago, you were so naïve and full of energy—even if you were suspicious of everyone.”

Corrin closed her eyes and breathed in. Her legs were crossed, not wanting to get her feet wet near the stream.

“Let’s just say, I’m glad you suggested a day off,” Corrin said while opening her eyes and smiling.

Azura smiled back and looked out across the stream. The sun was going to set soon. They were close to camp, and they were capable of protecting themselves, but it’s better to leave soon than to risk worrying the others.

“You needed it. We all did,” she said quietly.

Corrin looked over at Azura and found herself staring once more. A friend would not have these uncontrollable feelings—no she was not too naïve as to believe that.

Azura looked at Corrin, the two making eye contact. Neither of them wavered, the silence that overcoming them not at all uncomfortable.

“I mean it. I mean it with my whole heart,” Corrin whispered, finally breaking the eye contact between them.

She stiffened when she felt a weight on her shoulder. Tilting her head just slightly, she relaxed at the sight of blue hair.

“I know you mean it.”


	2. just a bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corrin deals with her first heat-- azura is not sure why the crimson-eyed warrior has to avoid her. azura-centric

Azura has spotted Corrin for the twelfth time today and not once has she had a decent conversation with the girl. Corrin was avoiding her, making hasty excuses that were obvious lies. 

The one thing she could assume was that Corrin was sick in some way, as the girl seemed to breathe heavily around her and her skin was much warmer to the touch. Azura wanted to find the young leader quickly to make sure that the illness wasn't severe in any way.

"Sakura? Have you seen Corrin?" Azura asked, glancing around just in case Corrin decided to pass by or make a quick escape.

"Corrin? I'm not sure... I saw her a couple of times but," Sakura answered, her shoulders sagging.

Azura hummed and nodded, thanking the younger girl before continuing her search. There must be one place she hasn't checked, but Azura had practically gone to every building in Astral Plane. She even checked the fields, but she could not find dragon princess.

Sighing, Azura shook her head and decided to retire to her room. Perhaps Corrin didn't want to get anyone sick. She was very thoughtful, and if she did accidentally transfer her sickness to anyone, she would feel guilty for weeks. 

Azura let her mind wander as she made her way back to her room, thinking almost automatically of Corrin. It's been a couple of weeks-- they've gotten some allies, but as much as they wanted to finish things off, they simply couldn't rush a situation as delicate and important like this. There was much more they had to do to end this war and they had to take their time, especially since Corrin was dead set on keeping everyone safe and away from harm.

Dear Corrin, such an innocent girl destined to fight a fight much bigger than anyone here. Azura's heart aches at the thought of the young leader holding so much in. Even when they have their talks, Corrin holds back. Azura would do anything to help the girl even just a bit more. If she had to have her hands stained to help Corrin, then she'd do it without a thought. It was something that shocked her the first time she thought about it. She was truly ready to give the young princess her life. She would sing even after the pain was too much to handle-- she'd sing until she died as long as Corrin made it out safely.

She opened her door, but almost immediately she noticed something was off.

Her chair was moved to the side as if someone ran or stumbled into it. Azura cautiously stepped around, walking straight to the room she slept in. Silently, she pulled the door open, only to find corrin curled up under her covers, face red and eyes wide in shock at being discovered.

"Corrin? What are you doing here? I've been looking for you everywhere," Azura asked rapidly, unsure of how to react to this situation.

"I... I don't know. I'm dealing with something. It's weird, I've never felt like this before," Corrin managed out, her voice getting huskier as her eyes travelled up and down, eyeing Azura from head to toe.

The blue-haired girl most definitely noticed this and blushed, feeling an unfamiliar emotion stir within her.

"What does it feel like?" Azura asked, slowly stepping closer to the bed. She sat down and pulled the covers low enough to see Corrin's full face, "Does it hurt?"

Now that she was closer, she could hear how heavy her breathing was.

"It's like a burning sensation? It doesn't hurt really, I'm just thinking about--" Corrin cut herself off, avoiding eye contact and curling under the covers again. "Nevermind."

Azura arched an eyebrow, curious at what the half-dragon was about to say. She noticed the faint blushed on Corrin's cheeks, her lips parted as she breathed. Frankly, it wasn't helping Azura either, as the unfamiliar feeling seemed to travel lower. She cleared her throat and placed her hand on Corrin's forehead, taking her temperature to distract herself.

"You're warm. Do you want me to get Sakura to check on you?" Azura asked, her voice suddenly quieter than normal.

"No, no, I'm fine. My mind is just occupied and I'm just tired," Corrin said, brushing Azura's concern off. She sat up and swallowed, avoiding eye contact with Azura. "Sorry for just being here without you knowing. I'll go."

Corrin got up to leave but Azura grabbed her arm gently, her eyes filled with worry.

"It's okay, you can stay. Is there something I can do?" Azura asked, sitting back down with Corrin.

The ash-haired princess mumbled something but Azura couldn't make out what she said. Corrin was being extremely strange today. She was usually flustered so easily and talkative, but today she's almost composed in a strange way.

"What was that?" Azura bent closer to hear what Corrin said.

"Nothing." 

Azura furrowed her eyebrow and moved back. 

Corrin's response was abrupt and short and obviously, it wasn't the original response. What was she hiding?

"Corrin, what's wrong? I'm here to help you." Azura hesitated at first but cupped Corrin's cheek, forcing the latter to look at her.

She watched as Corrin's resistance melted, her crimson eyes softening at how worried she was. Azura even noticed the quick glance to her lips, blushing at the thought of leaning forward just a little more.

"I'm horny." Corrin blatantly stated, her cheeks only flaring a little bit. "I asked Jakob and Felicia about it and they told me that this is probably what I was feeling. I don't know why though, it's never happened before." Corrin groaned, hiding her face.

Azura's face flushed as she was caught off guard. She most definitely was not expecting that answer-- especially with how blunt Corrin said it. She usually would have turned as red as a tomato even hearing the topic from one of their allies. Perhaps with how frustrated Corrin was, she didn't really care what she said.

"So... Why did you avoid me the whole day?" Azura asked, watching Corrin's eyes widen. She immediately looked away, coughing once to clear her throat. 

"I-- I wasn't avoiding you," Corrin fumbled out, getting redder by the second, "I was um, just trying to figure out what was happening." 

"You do know that you could've asked me too right? If I had gotten more detail then I would've helped you figure it out," Azura retorted, not believing whatever Corrin was attempting to say. "You're most likely feeling this way because of that dragon blood in you. I don't think it would have... Triggered something within you if you hadn't transformed." 

Corrin nodded, still blushing and looking away from Azura. She was tapping her foot, fidgeting as she attempted to hold something in. Azura grazed her fingers over Corrin's arm in what she thought was comfort, but Corrin let out a shudder, something akin to a growl following it.

"Corrin?" Azura grabbed the girl's arm firmly, her other hand pushing the girl back down onto the bed.

Another quiet growl came from Corrin, something that Azura wasn't sure she should be scared of or not.

"Just lay here and sleep it off if you can. I'm not sure how long this will last, but you obviously shouldn't really... Go out near anybody."

Azura felt her stomach drop at the thought of Corrin being with anyone in that kind of manner. Anyone except for herself. She blushed at the sudden thought but shook it away and went to pull the covers around Corrin. To her surprise, she was pulled down as well, Corrin's arms holding her almost possessively.

The princess-in-heat was breathing heavily on her neck, her arms wrapped tightly around her body but not tight enough to hurt. 

"C-Corrin?" Azura stuttered out, the unfamiliar feeling returning.

"Mine," Corrin muttered, her mouth opening just a tad. Yet it bothered Azura-- she could feel Corrin's fangs; they were elongated and they were driving Azura mad.

"Corrin, what--"

"Just one bite," Corrin pleaded, her voice husky in Azura's ear. Azura could feel her ear heat up when Corrin's lips brushed them oh so gently.

"One bite? Corrin, I don't think..." Azura's sentence was long gone when Corrin brushed her lips on her neck, a tongue flicking out every so often.

"One bite," Corrin pleaded once more.

Azura swallowed and nodded slowly, hearing another growl from Corrin before the latter bit down. Azura yelped but bit her lip soon after, attempting to quiet herself. There was no way she could let this keep going. One bite had turned into two, and two turned into three-- she could feel Corrin drag her teeth along her neck, sucking and nipping sometimes biting down a little harder.

"C-Corrin, you said only one," Azura stuttered out, her breathing suddenly uneven. Heat travelled through her body but mainly went lower and lower.

Corrin growled again, biting and leaving even more marks along her neck. She had even managed to get some on the songstress' collarbone. 

"Corrin, wait," Azura gasped, but it did the trick. 

The half-dragon froze in her place, pulling her mouth away from Azura's pale skin. Her eyes inspected what she had done and widened in shock and guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Azura. I don't know what got over me-- I.. What did I?" Corrin panicked, letting go of Azura and the latter breathed in, moving her arms into a more comfortable position.

"It's okay, I let you do it," Azura managed out, her face red as she looked at the girl below her.

"You said only one and I kept going! I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened I just didn't want to stop and--"

"Do you want to keep going?" The words slipped out before she could think. "I mean-- if it helps you deal with your heat or whatever this is... You can keep going."

Corrin opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it, looking into amber orbs for reassurance. Azura nodded shyly, shifting only to make herself comfortable. She was going to admit that whatever Corrin was doing wasn't unpleasant. She liked it, she wanted more. The thought of more made her dizzy with lust.

Ah, she wanted Corrin. Not just as a friend.

"Just biting, I promise" Corrin mumbled. Azura nodded, but she couldn't care what else the ash-haired princess did.

"One more bite wouldn't hurt I suppose," Azura quietly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still pre-relationship heh-- i haven't slept a wink and it's 2 am so pls forgive me for whatever mistakes i made


	3. roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corrin reverts to her dragon form to get what she wants-- azura has much more willpower than she thinks-- but this ends up backfiring a little. corrin-centric

Corrin grumbled and crossed her arms. She jutted out her bottom lip and while she knew that in the beginning of their relationship Azura would've caved in, by this point, the songstress was immune.

"No, love. I can't right now," Azura sighed and kissed Corrin's cheek before sitting at her desk. She continued to write her report to Ryoma, who had requested this of her. He was absent from their last raid.

"Azura," Corrin whined, suddenly no longer a regal princess, but a needy kid. She walked up behind the busy girl and shook her gently.

Azura let out a sigh and shrugged her hands off, going back to writing the report. Corrin groaned and let out of a huff before walking out of Azura's room, but not before hearing Azura quietly say "I love you".

"I love you too," Corrin muttered back, not sure if the blue-haired princess heard her.

Corrin mumbled under her breath as she walked around the castle of the Astral Plane. She needed attention! Everyone has been so busy lately, especially Azura and herself. They were key players in the battle against Anankos and most of their time was spent with the relief efforts and raids. Frankly, Corrin and Azura weren't supposed to do anything for the rest of the day, but Ryoma asked for a report and how could Azura decline? Corrin cursed the girl's sense of duty-- deep inside she knew that it was one of the things that made Corrin fall for her. 

Still, couldn't she decline just this once?

A growl unexpectedly left her and Corrin let out a harsh breath from her nose. 

She went into a clearing in the Astral Plane, letting the familiar intense feeling wash over her body as her body transformed. She let out a loud roar, shocking those around her, but she couldn't care less. She was grumpy and in need of attention from Azura. If anyone was going to try something while she was this irritated, they were going to sorely regret it.

"Elise... Go get Azura." Corrin heard, turning her head to look at Camilla, who had arched an eyebrow at her.

Corrin let out something akin to a grumble, a low growl accompanying it before she turned around and roamed the clearing. She let out another roar, venting her frustrations. She could hear quick footsteps coming towards her, already knowing who it was. She grunted and walked away.

"Corrin, seriously?" Azura exasperatedly followed. Corrin growled and continued to walk, every footstep creating a loud thump. 

She came to a stop near the lake and laid down next to it, curling her tail around her body. She felt Azura's hand rest on her wing and she flapped it gently, growling and ignoring the songstress.

"Corrin, if you had just waited for me to finish the report..." Azura said quietly, sitting in front of the stubborn dragon. 

Corrin huffed and closed her eyes, continuing to ignore her lover. She was stubborn and she knew it exasperated the patient princess. She felt bad, but she hasn't been able to spend even one hour with Azura without being pulled aside to fulfil some of her duties. They haven't slept in the same bed in three nights and Corrin was feeling needier and needier from the lack of attention and affection from the girl. 

Suddenly, soft humming filled the air, Corrin's eyes slowly opening to see Azura's feet dipped in the lake. Calming down, Corrin nudged the girl's hand with her head in an attempt to get Azura's attention.

"Hmm?" Azura turned to look at the dragon. Corrin let out a rumble, lifting her wing. She hoped she could relay the message across.

Thankfully, Azura smiled and went to lay against the dragon. Corrin let her wing rest around the blue-haired princess and let out a pleased rumble.

"I'm sorry, I know it's been a while," Azura started quietly. "We haven't properly seen each other in three days, and I had no obligation to writing the report." 

Corrin huffed, almost as if saying that it was Ryoma's fault. The huff did earn her a soft giggle.

"As much as I love laying against you like this, I'd also like to have your arms properly around me, dearest." 

Corrin nodded and waited until Azura was no longer leaning against her to revert back to her human form. She blushed at Azura's unabashed stare, the latter's eyes roaming up and down Corrin's body.

"I'm sorry. I was being dumb. If I had just waited instead of throwing a tantrum," Corrin mumbled. She soon felt hands cup her cheek as Azura rested her forehead onto her own.

"Don't be sorry. I know how you can get-- I get the same way," Azura whispered, sighing and kissing Corrin chastely.

The short kiss was not enough. Corrin's arms wrapped around the shorter girl's waist as she deepened the kiss. She needed this. She needed Azura in her arms, she needed Azura's lips on her own. 

A soft moan escaped the songstress before the two separated. Corrin stared at Azura, the latter's cheeks flushed red. 

"I think we need to sleep together tonight," Azura murmured, her finger trailing down the taller girl's jaw. Corrin's eyes closed slowly as she nodded.

She was going to get all of the attention and affection she wanted later. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back the next day to show you how DEDICATED I AM, praise me


	4. illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the event that corrin is under a mage's spell where all of her nightmares come true. corrin-centric. tw for blood and death. 1/2

She feels tired. Her mind is hazy and she is confused. Where is she? Just a minute ago, she was with the others, defending the Astral Plane against a raid. 

Corrin looks around, unsure of what this place is. There are stone walls surrounding her, the only source of light being the small barred window. It smells musty, mixed with the tangy and disgusting scent of blood-- the blood smelling even stronger in accompaniment with the rusted iron bars. Corrin swallows down a gag, instead, walking out of the room she's in.

She sees guards in uniforms that she knows all too well, the purple, black and gold accents reminding her of Nohr. Is she in Nohr? Is she in a jail of some sort? If she is, how did she get here? 

She can hear a crowd roar, and she walks towards the sound as if she cannot control her own feet. She must sate this curiosity, but at the same time, she feels her stomach drop at what she is about to see.

She hears her before she sees her. 

Corrin sprints toward the earsplitting scream, knowing full well who it came from. Azura. Azura is here. Azura is in trouble.  _Her_ Azura is in trouble.

When she comes to a spot that lets her watch the scene unfold, she feels a scream in her throat, but nothing comes out. She can't do anything-- she is incapable of doing anything. Corrin looks around, spotting a guard, running to force him to let her out, but he does not take notice even as she stands right in front of him. When she tries to touch him, her hand goes straight through him.

"What is this?" Corrin thinks to herself, her heart pounding in her chest.

She needs to find Azura. She needs to find the others-- they must know about what's happening to her.

Another scream, followed by a cheer from the crowd. She knows that voice too-- Camilla. Corrin moves even faster, finding a way out of the damn prison. She runs and runs, every couple of minutes hearing another scream all from those she loved the most until finally, she finds an open door. Corrin quickly walks out and runs to the center of the city. She does not have to worry about making people move. She thins her lips and moves through them until she ends up in the front of the crowd. 

Her heart stops.

Everyone else is already dead.

Elise and Sakura, next to each other, the youngest of the families only wishing to become a family again. Leo and Takumi, sprawled out in shame, only wanting to get to know their sister again. Hinoka and Camilla, the eldest sisters, so protective of the younger siblings but so... So despaired even as they lay dead and bloodied. And then she lays her eyes on her eldest brothers.

They're stripped of their titles,  only known as traitors when all they wanted was their families to be safe and happy, and for their countries to prosper.

Corrin's lips tremble, her eyes water. This can't be. They were so close to winning.

But where is Azura?

Corrin desperately looks around until she finds her princess, bruised and bloodied as she is forced to kneel in front of the crowd. Corrin does not get the chance to cry before she feels anger wash over her body.

Garon stands behind Azura. A smug grin on his face as he holds his beloved weapon up, ready to cleave at Azura.

"The kidnapped princess of Nohr! You'd think she'd have the decency to feel like she owed us something," Garon snickers. The crowd roars in anger. 

"To the country, maybe. But to you, I would sooner die than admit to something as idiotic as that," Azura spits out.

She is slapped by a guard and Corrin feels her fists clench.

"You and Corrin are one and the same. So stubborn, so naive. If you had surrendered and bowed to me, I would have spared you." Garon laughs maniacally. 

"You cut her down in front of your own family, what makes you think I'll believe that you would have spared us," Azura says with all the hatred she has.

Corrin's fists unclench. Her jaw slackens and she looks around. She isn't dead. She's right here, there is hope.

There is hope, isn't there?

"I will let you live as crown princess, yes? On one condition," Garon starts, and Corrin sees the light leave Azura's eyes.

No Azura, please. Don't give up.

"Disown your family. Besmirch their name, and besmirch the traitorous dragon princess' name. It is simple, is it not?" Garon declares menacingly. 

Corrin feels her chest tighten as Azura remains silent. 

"Azura, please don't." It is the first time Corrin is able to speak after waking up here.

Corrin waits the agonizing minutes and when Azura speaks, her heart shatters.

"They were all idiots. They should have known that they were too weak to fight you. Even with a monster on their side."

Corrin gasps, pain filling her body at the scene before her. Did Azura really think she was a monster? Was she really going to forego her family and friends-- her love?

"I should have never trusted them. Especially Corrin-- I should have never gotten close to her because, in the end, she ruined us all. I wish I never gave her my love," Azura declares with hatred.

Corrin feels an intense feeling overcome her. A feeling that she has only felt in dire and desperate needs-- in emotional destruction, in mental unstableness.

The haze is broken as the white dragon lets out a roar. The mage in front of her is flung into the wall, trembling at the sight of such a ferocious dragon. Corrin can feel nothing but anger and despair, letting herself get closer to the dark mage.

"Please! I only did as he commanded!" The mage feebly pleads, unable to run.

Corrin lets out a devastating roar and feels herself go even crazier. She breaks the walls down, stomped as she goes into a frenzy. The mage receives help from more Nohrian soldiers, but they are no match for the dragon. Corrin lets herself loose, unable to keep hold of herself.

"Corrin!" 

That voice, so familiar-- so soft and gentle, so full of love and concern.

Corrin roars and gets into a defensive stance, turning around to face the blue-haired girl.

"Corrin, what's wrong?" Azura asks, walking to her, but Corrin lets out a roar, warning the girl to not come closer.

She could barely think, but she knows she does not want to hurt her.

"It's me, my love. It's only me. There is no one else here to hurt you."

Corrin backs away, but Azura moves towards her, insistent on helping the dragon.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here sooner," Azura says, tears flowing down her cheeks as she cries for the frenzied dragon.

Corrin feels a pain in her chest at the sight of the girl crying. Please don't cry.

The dragon no longer moves away, instead cautiously moving forward, wanting to comfort the crying girl.

"Even like this, you still think about me," Azura says, a pitiful laugh escaping her as she reaches out to the white dragon.

Corrin lets the girl touch her, a rumble escaping her when Azura cradles the dragon's head in her arms.

"I'm here now, so please come back to me," Azura whispers and soon, Corrin is overcome with a sense of calm and warmth.

She reverts back to her human form, her face hardened even while gazing at Azura. She feels soft hands cup her face, wiping the dust and blood off of her face. Amber eyes stare into her, seeking out answers that Corrin doesn't want to tell.

"You don't have to tell me now, but tell me soon," Azura whispers before gently kissing Corrin's cheeks.

Corrin sighs and nods before they walk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write something angsty just for the heck of it.


	5. illusions and reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of illusions, 2/2

Corrin is positive that Azura knows. 

How could she not-- Azura knows her inside and out. There is no possible way that she could hide something so big from Azura. 

Corrin sighs and pulls the sleeping girl closer to her, relishing in the warmth from her lover. Even while sleeping, Azura was able to comfort her. Corrin, on the other hand, is useless when it comes to comforting the girl. It wouldn't surprise her if Azura left her for it.

She winces at the thought and attempts to shake it away. There was no use in thinking negatively when she was supposed to be happy with Azura. 

Breathing in, Corrin catches the familiar scent of lilacs and the sea from Azura, and attempts to sleep-- yet everytime she closed her eyes, flashes of the nightmarish illusion plagued her.

She curses the mage for plaguing her with visions of death and lost-- of hatred instead of love. She curses the mage for destroying her slowly, her emotions put into a frenzy, repeating and repeating at any attempt of sleep and rest. She curses him for making everyone worried about her and no matter how much she reassures them, she knows they still worry. She curses him for most of all, making her turn into the monster she was. 

She could still vividly remember the remnants of her frenzy in her dragon form; the blood, the torn body parts, the shocked and wide eyes from her siblings and friends, but most of all the tear that Azura shed for her.

"Corrin, what's wrong?" Azura's groggy voice startles her.

Corrin attempts to pretend she's sleeping, but when Azura turns around to cup her face, she knows she failed.

"Corrin, I'm here for you, okay?" Azura whispers and Corrin sighs before opening her eyes.

Of course Azura knows. Corrin doesn't know why she even tries.

"I know," she curtly whispers back, watching sadness swirl in Azura's eyes.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" 

Corrin hates herself. She hates that she was the reason for Azura's heartbroken tone, for her sadness, for her pain. She hates herself because she knows that if Azura ever heard her say those things out loud, Azura would cry.

”It hurts.” Corrin grimaces. “It hurts to think about what happened— what he did to me... I can barely look at you anymore.”

Azura kisses Corrin’s nose gently and waits for the distraught girl to continue. Corrin closes her eyes and frowns, her eyebrows furrowing as she breathes in deeply. 

“Do you think I’m a monster?” Corrin’s voice cracks.

Azura shakes her head and pulls the vulnerable girl closer to her. “You aren’t a monster. You were defending yourself and you were _terrified_.”

Azura breathes in deeply before breathing out; not a calming breath, but one of anger— as if she could breathe fire as hot as the rage inside of her when she thinks back to the scene.

”They are the monsters. They manipulated you and your emotions, forced you to fight back so desperately because you were scared.” Azura frowns, but looks into Corrin’s eyes, resolute in supporting her love. “You’re not a monster. You were so scared. So terrified. You don’t have to tell me why, but I could see it even when you were angry. That wasn’t just simple rage— that was fear.”

”If... If I go berserk every time I get scared. what use am I?” Corrin whispers.

”You won’t. We will be here.” Azura kisses her gently, as if Corrin could shatter with just one touch. “ _I will be here._  I’m not leaving you.”

Azura smiles and Corrin feels herself relaxing, smiling back at her songstress.

Things... Things can always go awry, Corrin thought to herself. 

“As long as you’re here... I think I can make it,” Corrin whispers before she is lulled to sleep by Azura’s warmth and song.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while but hello !!! check out my tumblr for some fandom and writing stuff! @qqjanstop

**Author's Note:**

> hello! god i've been following this ship forever i needed to get some of the gay out somehow. hope you enjoyed B) depending on my mood or w/e i'll either update quickly or slowly, so sorry for the lack of schedule :(


End file.
